<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and war by Echomcload</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152182">Love and war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomcload/pseuds/Echomcload'>Echomcload</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Friendship, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomcload/pseuds/Echomcload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is in a way a continuation one a one shot i wrote. Its set 10 years after the one-shot happened. Severus and regulus son  eros is all grown up and ready for his first year at Hogwarts alongside harry potter... Is eros going to live up to the legacy of his father or will he build his own legacy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*ATTENTION**<br/>So like i wont think it’s necessary but in case anyone wants to read the one shot i wrote that inspired this multi chaptered story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979376</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eros…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius and Narcissa are waiting for us”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm… 5 more minutes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the blanket was pulled away and eros was left exposed to the cold air. He sat up to glare at his dad </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was using that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed, Lucius and Draco are waiting”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugggghhh” eros slammed his face into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have 10 minutes to get dressed” he heard his dad walkout</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He slowly walked up to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He then walked around the room for a few minutes looking for his socks from yesterday. He finally found them under his bed and headed to the bathroom in his room to brush his hair. He had started to let his hair grow out and  now it was almost at his shoulders. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and then started working on the tangles in his hair. After he was sure his hair looked perfect he headed downstairs at the kitchen table and watched his dad make breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon!” His dad said and handed him some toast covered in Nutella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ITS 11 AM!” Eros complained as he took the toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's 11:30 which is basically 12,  which means it's noon but no one says ‘good noon’ so good afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eris rolled his eyes at his dad and took a bite out of his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the potion you were working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It blew up… today I'm gonna try less nightshade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking and if you take out pearl dust and replace it with moonstone then it won't react as violently with the nightshade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad went silent for a minute. Then he reached over and ruffled his hair. Eros smiled as he finished his breakfast and went to get his cloak and letter after they were sure they had everything he grabbed his dad's arm and they apparated to the leaky cauldron where they found the Malfoys waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DRACO!” Eros ran and gave Draco a hug and Draco hugged him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind if we left Severus? Narcissa and I have some urgent business we need to attend to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's no problem, I'm happy to spend some time with my godson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius smiled at Severus and they shook hands then Lucius turned to Draco and patted his head while Narcissa leaned down and kissed his forehead as Draco blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will pick you up in two hours ok my little dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco blushed harder at the nickname and mumbled something and with that his parents disapparated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, my little dragon?” Eros mocked as he grabbed Draco's head and tried to kiss his forehead. Draco practically screamed as he started struggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BOYS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stopped. Severus was looking at the list of items. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I'm thinking we get your wands first then we go to the apothecary, then we get your books, we get your scales and telescopes and finally we get your robes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father promised me a broom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius told me nothing about a broom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you want I can ask him?” Severus raised his wand ready to cast a Patronus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Draco yelled then started pouting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright if there are no more objections to the schedule… off to Ollivander's we go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pouted all the way to Ollivander's even though he knew this wouldn’t work on Severus as it had never worked before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco! You’re ruining the trip!” Eros finally complained before the entered the shop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanna broom!” Draco slammed his foot in the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus turned to them and rubbed his temple for a few seconds</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I'll make a deal, if both of you behave all day. I will take you to the quidditch shop-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the boys cheered excitedly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BUT! Only to look! We are not buying anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before eros and Draco could say anything, Severus opened the shop door and went in causing the boys to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shop seemed empty at first but as they closed the door an old man appeared with crazy white hair and smiled at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy and Eros snape black, I wondered when I'd be seeing you two! And oh, Severus snape, ebony, dragon heartstring, 14 inches, pliant, am I correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus nodded at Ollivander as the boys gaped</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I recall correctly your husband regulus wand was cypress, phoenix feather, 15 and a half inches, quite flexible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus half nodded with a sad smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the wand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, he died with it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ollivander gave Severus a sad smile before turning to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you mister Malfoy, your father, elm, dragon heartstring, 12 inches, rigid. And your mother willow, unicorn hair, 12 inches, pliant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Eros just gaped at him, absolutely speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”so who wants to go first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>before eros could react Draco stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Mister Malfoy... Alright, which is your wand hand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”right!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver took out a measurer and started measuring Draco height, arm length, head size, while mumbling to himself. He let go of the measure but it didn't stop and was now measuring Draco's nostrils. Finally, Ollivander came back and handed Draco a wand but before Draco could do anything he snatched it back and handed Draco another wand. Draco waved the wand and the bell on Ollivander's desk flew upwards and Got stuck on the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”apparently not”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed Draco five other wands but kept taking them back before Draco could do anything. Then he gave Draco the final wand he had brought with him. The second that held it, a wind blew through the store and the air around Draco glowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”hawthorn, unicorn hair, 10, reasonably pliant. good strong wand suited best for Transfiguration and charm but can be used for duelling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared at his wand in awe. Then stepped away to let eros get his wand. Ollivander did the same measurements for eros, then packed up his measuring tape and went to the back. It took longer for Ollivander to get back from this trip and when he finally came back to the front he was holding over 40 boxes. He laid them on the table and opened the first box but before his hand even made contact with the wand it was back in the box. Olivander suddenly took four boxes off the table. He opened another box and handed it to eros. The second it made contact with his hand it struck a spell upwards and it ricocheted off something and a bolt of lightning almost struck his dad. Severus gave him the look of what the hell as Ollivander snatched the wand back. He took two other boxes off the table. He handed three more wands to eros but took them back as soon as he had handed them. Eros broke one of the shop windows with a wand he was handed and finally there were no wands left on the table ”interesting...” Ollivander mumbled then went to the back again, eros turned to his dad and gave him a fearful look but his dad nodded at him and motioned him to calm down. He took a deep breath and turned to see Ollivander staring at him while holding a wand box. He walked over and laid the box on the table. Eros watched in anticipation as Ollivander opened the box and pulled the wand out and handed it to eros. As eros held it sparks flew off the wand and it seemed to shake for a few seconds before calming down in eros hands. Ollivander took a step back and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”My grandfather told me the day I sold that wand I will have met someone who will go down in history.  laurel, Curupira hair, 18 inches, unbending. I'm expecting great things from you mister snape black…” eros examined his wand as he wondered what was so special about it.  It was a beautiful wand but before he could ask questions, Ollivander said ”that will be 20 galleons” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus went through his money pouch and pulled out the twenty galleons the boys were each given a paper bag with their wand boxes in them and they walked out of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Professor shape! Hullo! And is that eros?! How are ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all turned around and came face to face with hagrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”hello hagrid, it's good to see you.” Severus said all emotion whipped from his face, but Eros knew that deep down his dad really liked hagrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”hey hagrid!” eros said joyfully before he noticed a boy around his age standing behind hagrid trying to hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eros peeked behind Hagrid curiously ”hello!” he said to the boy who jumped a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”hi…” the boy said softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm eros!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the boy could respond, hagrid stepped away and pulled Harry in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm helpin young harry potter here with his school shoppin, ain't that right Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eros and Draco softly gasped and looked at each other but when he looked at his dad he looked unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn't aware I was to have a pint-sized celebrity in my classroom this year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blushed and dropped his head as Hagrid frowned. But before he could talk his father said “if you'll excuse us we are on a tight schedule” and grabbed both the boys and dragged them off the second they were far enough that they wouldn’t hear then they started complaining</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT WAS THE HARRY POTTER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY WERE YOU SO MEAN?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE HARRY POTTER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW COULD YOU?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE COULD BE FRIENDS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SILENCE!” Severus yelled and everyone around them seemed to go quiet for a few seconds before continuing on their conversation. The boys went silent knowing better than to argue with an angry Severus as they walked into the apothecary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kid probably 16 sat behind the counter reading a book</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello mister Thornwood!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid jumped out of his seat and stammered “he-hello professor”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is your father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh… he's not here today… he left me in charge” he seemed to cower under Severus presence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I applaud you for managing to not blow up your father's shop until right now” he clapped twice sarcastically as the boy turned red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I have two standard first-year potion kits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away professor!” He peered at eros and Draco curiously before disappearing to the back. Severus shook his head and left the children at the front as he walked through the rows of ingredients picking out the things he needed. Finally, the kid came out from behind the back and when he saw that Severus was browsing gave himself permission to stare at eros and Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”did he kidnap you two or something?” whispered then snickered at his own joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>before eros could say anything he heard his dad's voice from the other end of the shop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Is that a question you ask all your customers or am I getting special treatment, mister Thornwood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eros smirked as the kid blushed and sat back down. People seemed to always forget how good his dad’s hearing was. Finally, Severus walked to the front and laid down a few vials full of different potion ingredients. Even ones eros didn’t recognise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much will all this be?” Severus asked an eyebrow raised</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh well each standard kit is 30 galleons and those vials are each 10 grams and each gram is 20 sickles and you have 13  so that would be… 229 galleons” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's nice to know that the brain of yours isn't going to waste… at least you can do simple maths” Severus said as he pulled out the required money from his pockets and handed it to the kid who took it and bagged the vials and handed the kits to the eros and Draco and they left the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are hungry we can make a small ice cream break,” Severus said while looking at his watch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Both Draco and Eros cheered as they stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Draco got himself two scoops of butterbeer flavoured ice cream and eros got himself a scoop of bubblegum and a scoop of vanilla and his dad got two scoops of coffee. They sat down at a table and started eating their ice cream when suddenly a girl walked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor snape…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all turned to face the girl in her early 20s holding a baby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs McNeal,” Severus looks at the baby, “congratulations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh heh, his name is jason…would you like to hold him?” She offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course” Severus took the child and shifted positions to make sure the baby was comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Draco and eros. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your son? I see the resemblance”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus gave her a brief smile then handed her back the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come over here, Mrs McNeal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um… I just wanted to thank you… for always pushing me… uh, I got my potions mastery and now I'm working as a potions brewer for the Aurors!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive, great job!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She beamed at him “anyways… sorry to bother you! Have a good day”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she walked away and Severus went back to his ice cream as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have students that actually like you?!” Draco asked shocked as eros nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus looked at them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes them a few years to realize the good I did for them… some of my students aren't complete and utter dunderheads”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys laughed as they finished their ice cream. The second they were done with their bowls it disappeared. And they got up and severus paid. Then they headed for flourish and blotts where Severus handed each of them their lists and told them to get all their books and one other thing then went off into the fiction section to buy himself a new book. Eros ran around the store looking for all his books. It took him 20 minutes to find all his books then he went into the wand lore section and picked up a book for beginner wand-making as he was curious about why his wand was so special. he had all his books in his arms and went to the fiction section where he found his dad pretending to read a book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dad I got my books”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus turned to him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you pick out your extra thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up his wand lore book and showed his dad just as Draco showed up with his books and a pack of cards and they went to the front to pay. The cashier was a sweet old lady who offered both of the kids some chocolate which they gratefully took. She ringed them up and Severus paid the 200 galleons and then he walked to madame malkins and dropped them off there to go get something. He promised he would be back in 30 minutes. He told madame malkins they each needed three sets of first-year robes and he left. Eros saw him go into knockturn alley but he decided to question his dad after they went home. He and Draco stood there getting measured and their robes fitted when Harry walked into the shop. Eros hit Draco with his elbow and whispered to him to be nice as madame malkin brought Harry over and started fitting him for his robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”hey harry!” eros said as Draco waved</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at them shyly ”hi again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about my dad's behaviour... He isn't having a good day! Otherwise, it is really nice! I promise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Your dad is a professor at Hogwarts? That's cool! What does your mum do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh… I don't have a mum… I had another dad though… He died when I was a baby my dad won't tell me how but I think you know who killed him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”oh…” Harry says softly ”sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>” it's ok! And this is Draco, he's my godbrother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”hi! I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled and shook Draco's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Do you play Quidditch harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”umm….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”not everyone plays Quidditch Draco!” eros turned to harry ” ignore him.., he's dumb”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”you're dumb” Draco mumbled under his breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”You're done dear!” madame mankind told harry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Bye, ” said Harry as he paid for his robes and he went outside and got greeted by Hagrid holding an owl. They watched Harry leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>” you're done, dearies!” Said madame mankind as she handed them their new robes just as Severus showed up holding a new bag. He paid for their robes and they walked out of the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH!” Draco started chanting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Severus motioned at him to stop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>” I know I promised you guys Quidditch but I talked to Lucius last night and we have a surprise for both of you” he said as he led them to the pet shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”no…” eros said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”yes… Severus responded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked up at Severus before they ran in. He and Draco split off as he went to look at the snakes and eros went to look at the kittens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus stood next to the cashier and watched them browse. Eros wandered around until he heard a noise behind him he turned around and came face to face with a giant cage filled with baby nifflers. A peculiar one caught his eye, it was jet black except one of his eyes which were blue and it had long fur. Severus walked over to see what Eros was looking at. Eros pointed at the niffler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Absolutely not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         -------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They walked out of the pet shop eros with his new baby niffler named nightshade and Draco with his bearded dragon named hydra. They had gotten all the stuff both animals needed and we're now heading to the leaky cauldron to where Lucius and Narcissa should be waiting. When they walked in they saw them sitting down having coffee </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”mother!” Draco yelled and ran into Narcissa's arms. Severus handed all of draco's pet stuff to a confused Lucius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed on a cat or an owl...?” Lucius said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”....my dumb excuse of a child got a niffler… be greatful ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”HEY!” eros complained as Severus rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Alright we're going to head home, see you in three days Lucius. Goodbye Narcissa”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eros took his arm and the disapparated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>